Seanna Vel
Seanna Vel was a Kiffar Mandalorian who was given an assignment to find someone or something on Saridona Prime. She contracted a Selonian and a Squib that she eventually nicknamed The Bash Brothers. They travelled together to Saridona Prime in the Refuse Ranger, a modified VCX-700 Courier, and were attacked. She wandered her way to the Temple of Light and recently joined the Guardians of Light Biography Seanna was the only child of her parents. It was when she was about 3 that her mother had died by a stab wound to her chest. Little did Seanna know, she had a special ability that by touching inanimate objects she could see their “memories”. An ability that falls to a lot of her fellow Kiffar known as psychometry. As she held onto her mother’s knife that had dealt the blow that had killed her. It wasn't until she was 8 that she had the first memory from the knife. At that time her grandparents told her to forget what she had seen along with telling her to never speak about her ability to touch things see where that object had been or what it had been used for. Growing up she learn from her Grandfather all she need to know about farming the land that her clan had given them to produce crops them being able to make a simple living. Like some form her clan she went to school this being out in the rural of the planet Kiffex she went to a very small school having only eight in her class. After the time had come to graduate, she started taking classes at the local higher learning academy where they brought in teachers from the nearby planet of Kiffu and other cities on Kiffex to teach these class. Her field of study was in Agricultural Business. At the only time she took these classes was the off season of planting or harvesting. At this time in her life she wanted to find out more of her father which wasn’t spoken around the meal table. She how every wasn’t one to let it go would bring it up only to be told for her let it go. It was one day when she was in her grandfather study did she discover something about her father, and an old picture also where he might have went. That was all it took for her to go looking for him. Discovering he was with a people that called themselves Mandalorians. It was at that time her next part of her life started living her old life behind but not forgotten. As been training under the watchful eyes of clan with in Mandalorians turning what has been called natural skills of hers into a bounty hunter for hire. Powers and abilities Force Powers Force Sensitive Special Racial Abilities Psychometry Equipment Weapons *Modified Bowcaster *Verpine Sniper Rifle *Blaster Pistol Starships Clothing She wears jeans and a slender top that shows off some of her well earned muscles. In her beskar’gam she was knew only as the Mistress of the Night with her black armor. Markings: She has them on both of her cheek they are bright sky blue in color and also on her chin to mark her from the Vel clan Behind the Scenes Seanna is the Player Character designed by Whitelight to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Honorary Members of the Guardians of Light Category:Kiffar Category:Females Category:Mandalorians Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Journeymen Knights Category:Force-sensitives